blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ninja Blaze/Gallery/1
Prologue: Blaze in the forest S4E11 Special guest credit.png S4E11 Blaze driving through the forest.png S4E11 Blaze passing some trees.png S4E11 Blaze passes a rock.png S4E11 Blaze jumps off a hill.png S4E11 Blaze flipping through the air.png S4E11 Blaze hears shouting noises.png|"Hang on a second. Do you hear that?" S4E11 AJ spots a dojo entrance.png S4E11 Let's go see.png Blackbelt's dojo S4E11 Blaze and AJ enter the dojo.png S4E11 Ninjas practice in the dojo.png S4E11 Pink ninja climbing.png S4E11 Pink ninja reaches the top.png S4E11 Blackbelt chopping stars.png S4E11 Blackbelt and ninjas strike a pose.png S4E11 Blackbelt punching a bag.png S4E11 Blackbelt flipping over Blaze and AJ.png S4E11 Blackbelt introduces himself.png|"My name is Blackbelt, the ninja master." S4E11 Blackbelt "Are you ninjas, too?".png|"Are you ninjas too?" S4E11 Blaze "We're just Blaze and AJ".png|"Us? No. We're just Blaze and AJ." S4E11 AJ "Being a ninja sure looks cool".png|"But being a ninja sure looks cool." S4E11 Blackbelt "If you wanna be ninjas".png S4E11 Ninjas happy to teach.png S4E11 Blackbelt "What it takes to be".png S4E11 Blackbelt jumps at the screen.png Blaze and AJ's ninja training S4E11 Blaze and AJ at the start of their ninja training.png|Let's get ninja-ing with a special song! S4E11 Blaze and AJ watching the ninjas.png S4E11 Green and yellow ninjas using bo staffs.png S4E11 Green ninja breaking a target.png S4E11 Blackbelt with Blaze, AJ and the ninjas.png S4E11 Blackbelt kicks a target.png|Punching, go! S4E11 Blaze kicks a target.png|Nice! S4E11 Ninjas balance on poles.png|Balancing, go! S4E11 Blaze and AJ balance on poles.png S4E11 Blackbelt observing the balancing lesson.png S4E11 Blackbelt keeping Blaze's pole steady.png S4E11 Blackbelt keeping AJ's pole steady.png S4E11 Blackbelt pleased with Blaze and AJ's balancing.png|Perfect! S4E11 Pink ninja dodging stars.png S4E11 Splitscreen of Blackbelt, AJ and Blaze balancing.png S4E11 Grappling hooks launch up a wall.png|Climbing, go! S4E11 Blaze and AJ climbing the wall.png S4E11 Blaze and AJ reach the top of the wall.png|Astounding! S4E11 Blaze and AJ transforming.png|NINJA UP! S4E11 Blaze and AJ wearing ninja suits.png|Whoa! Have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot of this backdrop. S4E11 AJ flipping on a log.png S4E11 Blaze punches another target.png S4E11 Blaze and AJ strike ninja poses.png|♪ We must be swift as the coursing river ♪ S4E11 AJ and ninjas posing together.png S4E11 Blaze and Blackbelt holding bo staffs.png|♪ With all the force of a great typhoon ♪ S4E11 Blaze and Blackbelt swinging their staffs.png S4E11 AJ flipping past Blaze and Blackbelt.png S4E11 Ninjas launching stars.png|♪ With all the strength of a raging fire ♪ S4E11 Stars flying toward Blaze.png S4E11 Blaze punching the stars away.png S4E11 AJ doing a kick in mid-air.png S4E11 Blaze punching a bag.png S4E11 AJ chopping some wood.png S4E11 Blackbelt and ninjas "It's ninja time".png|♪ Mysterious as... ♪ S4E11 Blaze and AJ punch more targets.png|♪ ...the dark side of the moon! ♪ S4E11 Blaze and AJ land next to Blackbelt.png S4E11 Blaze, AJ, Blackbelt and ninjas pose.png|HOO HA! S4E11 Star transition.png|Perfect transition to the end of this song. S4E11 Blackbelt dubs Blaze and AJ ninjas.png|"Congratulations, Blaze and AJ! Your training is complete! You are now...ninjas!" S4E11 Ninjas congratulating Blaze and AJ.png S4E11 Blaze thanking Blackbelt.png|"Thanks, everyone!" S4E11 Blackbelt "Let's go practice our ninja chops".png|"Now come on, let's go practice our ninja chops!" S4E11 Ninjas go back to practice.png The launcher problem S4E11 Crusher and Pickle come upon the dojo.png S4E11 Crusher and Pickle see the ninjas.png S4E11 Blue and yellow ninjas bo staff fighting.png S4E11 Blaze and AJ hop across poles.png S4E11 Blaze stands on a pole.png S4E11 Blaze jumps and kicks a target.png S4E11 Crusher claims to do ninja stuff.png S4E11 Pickle "You must be really good".png S4E11 Crusher "I'll show you".png S4E11 Crusher and Pickle reach the launcher.png S4E11 Pickle tries to push the lever.png S4E11 Crusher "I'm waiting".png S4E11 Pickle still can't push the lever.png S4E11 Pickle gives up.png S4E11 Crusher "Give it a little nudge".png S4E11 Crusher tries to push the lever.png S4E11 Crusher and Pickle push together.png S4E11 Crusher and Pickle fly into the air.png S4E11 Crusher and Pickle land in the launcher.png S4E11 Crusher realizes "Uh-oh...".png S4E11 Crusher and Pickle launched.png|TRUCKS AWAY! Stuck!/Ninjas Blaze and AJ to the rescue! S4E11 Blackbelt sees Crusher and Pickle flying.png S4E11 Crusher and Pickle fly far away.png S4E11 Blaze, AJ and ninjas shocked.png S4E11 Let's see where they landed.png S4E11 Pan through clouds.png S4E11 Crusher and Pickle are on a mountain.png S4E11 Crusher crying for help.png S4E11 Crusher and Pickle can't get down.png S4E11 Crusher and Pickle stuck on the mountain.png S4E11 Blackbelt says Crusher and Pickle have to be saved.png S4E11 Blackbelt addressing the ninjas.png S4E11 Blaze "We can do it".png S4E11 We can rescue them.png S4E11 Ninjas worried for Blaze.png S4E11 Blaze confident in himself.png S4E11 Blackbelt "You can do anything".png S4E11 Blaze bidding Blackbelt thanks.png S4E11 Blaze and AJ "Ninjas, ride!".png S4E11 Blaze leaving the dojo.png S4E11 Ninja Blaze heads into the forest.png To return to the Ninja Blaze episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 4 episode galleries